true friendship never has an ending
by rayquaza
Summary: very silly..please rr


It was a dark and stormy night. Harry and Ron were throwing curses at Voldermorts' death eaters as fast as possible. "Avada Kedavra!!"Yelled one of the death eaters. Harry fell, shocked. CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/n Sorry wrong setting) =) Harry, Ron,and Hermione were planning to meet at Ron's house.Or so Harry thought.  
  
Harry,Ron,and Hermione were planning to meet at Harry's house. Or so Ron thought.  
  
Harry,Ron,and Hermione were planning to meet at Hermione's house. Or so Hermione  
  
thought. Actually, Hermione was the only one who got her destination right.  
  
It was 3pm when the trio arrived in the wrong places. After half an hour they gave up and  
  
returned home. That night they all called each other and decided to meet at Ron's house  
  
3pm sharp tomorrow afternoon."Great!"Said Ron. He decided to turn in for the night.  
  
Just to know he knew where to go, he thought of it one last time."Hermione's tomorrow.  
  
Got it." Ron smiled as he turned in for the night.  
  
Two days later, they finally managed to meet at Ron's house, no, sorry Harry's house.  
  
"Pass the tea, please." Hermione said." Okay!" said Ron.(A/n sorry, I know it's very draggy, but It's my first time writing.=)"Accio teapot!" said Ron. The teapot stayed.  
  
"You're not doing it right." Said Hermione. "Accio teapot! "Said Hermione.It stilled stayed. "That's funny." Said Hermione. "Let's see if it's only our wands." Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione.  
  
Two minutes later, they arrived at Ollivander's. "Good day to you , and what can I do for you?"said Ollivander. "Our wands might not be working right. Could you check them for us?" said Harry. "Sure!" said Ollivander. "Let me just get my scales". He disappeared into the back of his shop.  
  
Five minutes later, Ollivander returned. "Funny" he said. "They should be alright, yet your wands are not working. Why don't you go ask Dumbledore what happened?"  
  
"Okay then." Said the trio as they shut their eyes and prepared to apparate to Hogwarts. Nothing happened. The trio tried again. Nothing happened again. The trio tried yet another time. Nothing happened yet again. The trio tried...Narrator: Oh my! Are you going to bore us with yet another 'The trio tried again? Get on with the show.(A/n Sorry!)  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron. "I don't know. Maybe it's just us." Said Harry. "I'll go get my dad's car so we can drive to Hogwarts." Said Ron. "okay" said Harry.  
  
Half an hour later, the trio reached Ron's house after a long and arduous journey across Diagon Alley. "I had no idea Diagon Alley was so long! I'll be having these blisters till I have grand children who have no qualms about calling me lousy old man." Moaned Ron. "Shut up. It was your idea." Said Harry. "At least we got here." Said Hermione. "Just ring the bell already." Said Ron huffily. Harry reached over and rang the bell.  
  
After a few moments, Mrs. Weasley opened the door to them. "Harry! Nice to see you again! Oh, hi Hermione, and Ron, what have you done to your legs? They have so many blisters! I'm going to get my wand so I can curse them off." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Okay." Said Ron. "Come in, all of you! There's a breeze coming in." "Maybe this will let us see if it's only our wands," whispered Harry.  
  
A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley came back with her wand. Tersslibkacbffo! Nothing happened. "Funny, the blisters are not gone. They should be gone by now, but the spell doesn't seem to be working. Let's ask your father to lend us his car so we can get to Hogwarts to ask Dumbledore what might have happened." sniffed Mrs. Weasley in remembrance of what happened the last time Ron and Harry did when they drove it into the Whomping Willow.  
  
"That's what we were going to do." Said Ron.  
  
When Mr. Weasley came home, Ron asked for the car. Mr. Weasley agreed to lend it on the condition that he drive. "Besides, Fred and George gave me some cool music CD's." said Mr. Weasley cheerfully.  
  
They all piled into the car and Mr. Weasley turned on the music. (A/n Get ready for something stupid)  
  
I believe I can fly,  
  
I got shot by the FBI,  
  
All I wanted was some chicken wings,  
  
I got kicked in the ding-a-ling.  
  
I believe I'm a cat,  
  
I got hit by a baseball bat,  
  
All I wanted was some rats and milk,  
  
All I got was some stinking silk.  
  
I believe I am fat,  
  
I locked myself in the ice cream vat...  
  
The song trailed on as they drove to Hogwarts. 


End file.
